The Rainy Night
by NancySBrandt
Summary: Claire goes to Darien's apartment to give him the quicksilver antidote and the weather turns nasty.


A Rainy Night  
  
Darien Fawkes and Claire are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and whoever makes The Invisible Man. I'm just playing in their universe and my only compensation is the joy of writing and knowing someone is reading my words.  
  
"I wouldn't do this if it weren't an emergency," Claire said, filling a syringe with the antidote.  
"I know," Darien said, "and I appreciate it. I just wasn't sure it was a good idea to wait until morning. Not with me being so low." He showed her the tatoo on his arm that indicated that his body was completely out of the antidote.  
"I still don't understand how you got so depleted." Claire prepared his arm and gave him the shot.  
"I had to stay invisible a long time tonight," he said. "That Chinese guy talked forever before he actually exchanged packets with the U.S. Agent."  
Claire nodded and put her instruments away. "Where was Bobby during all that?"  
Darien looked at her and scowled a bit. "He was safe in the van. I'm the one who took all the risk. Why do you worry so much about him?"  
"I worry about both of you," she said, but she wasn't looking at him when she said it.  
Darien rolled his sleeve down. "Look, do you want a cup of coffee or something? You had to come all the way out here. It seems stupid just to turn around and drive back already."  
She snapped her bag closed, the glanced out the window. She made a face.  
"Maybe I could wait a little bit. I hate driving in the rain at night."  
"Great," Darien said and he went into the kitchen to start the coffee.  
Claire had never come to Darien's apartment before and he hadn't been sure she would come this time when he called. He'd considered waiting until morning to get his antidote, but his experiences with quicksilver madness had convinced him that the longer he waited, the worse things could be for everyone.  
As he waited for the coffee to brew, he thought about the woman in his living room. Since Allinora had been killed by the Chrysalis people, Claire had been the only woman in Darien's life. It was natural for him to wonder about her in a romantic way, but it seemed to him that she only had eyes for Bobby.  
Darien shook his head. He couldn't see the two of them together, but stranger things had happened.  
The coffeemaker finished and Darien poured two cups and headed into the living room.  
"I don't know how you..." He stopped.  
She was lying on his sofa, with her shoes kicked off and her eyes closed.  
Darien set the mugs on the coffee table and sat down in a nearby chair.  
For a moment, he just watched her. What would it be like to be able to see her sleeping every night?  
Claire opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, Darien," she said, sitting up. "I must have dozed off." She stood. "I should go."  
Just then, lightning flashed followed immediately by an enormous clap of thunder. Claire jumped.  
"Maybe you should wait until the storm passes," Darien said. "I would hate for something to happen to you."  
She sat back down. "The Official would find someone else to administer the antidote."  
He shook his head. "I wasn't thinking about that." When Claire gave him a knowing look, he smirked and said, "Well, I wasn't only thinking about that."  
"It doesn't matter," Claire said. "The Official has copies of all my notes anyway. If he ever had to replace me, he could."  
"Why would he have to replace you?" Darien asked. "Where would you go?"  
Claire shrugged. "I don't know. It's just a possibility, you know?"  
"Yeah, but why? You're not thinking of leaving the Agency, are you?"  
"Well, no, but nobody knows what will happen tomorrow. I mean, anything could happen."  
"Like what?" Darien persisted.  
"I don't know." Claire shrugged again. "Like, I guess, I could be reassigned or maybe I could get married..."  
"Married?" Darien cried. "Are you going to get married?"  
She laughed. "Well, not any time soon."  
"Are you dating anyone?"  
"Why this sudden interest in my personal life?"  
"It's not sudden," Darien said. "I mean, I don't know anything about what you do away from the office."  
"I do, I don't know, normal stuff," she said. "I cook some dinner, feed my cats, watch TV, that sort of thing."  
"You have cats?"  
She nodded. "Two of them. A white one named Snowflake and an orange tiger cat named Marmalade."  
"Well, aren't those names just too cute?"  
She stopped smiling. "I should go home. We'll need to be in the office early in the morning to discuss the Chinese case." She stood up.  
"No, wait," Darien said. She looked at him, but she remained standing. "I'm sorry. Look, you can't drive home in this weather. It's not safe. Just wait until the storms lets up a little."  
She looked out the window at the heavy rain and sighed. "I guess you're right." She sat down again.  
Darien walked over to a nearby counter where a bottle of wine sat. He poured two glasses of wine and handed her one.  
"Seriously, are you dating anyone?"  
She took a sip of her wine. "Darien, I don't have time to date anyone."  
"Don't you want to get married someday?"  
She glanced at him sideways. "I thought you didn't want me to leave the agency."  
"I don't, but I figured you'd want to get married eventually."  
She sighed. "I guess I do, someday." She leaned her head against the back of the couch. "I didn't think my life would end up like this."  
Darien turned a bit to face her and rested his elbow on the sofa's back. His hand lay near her hand and absently, he fingered the wheat colored strands.  
"How did you think your life would turn out?"  
"I thought I would be a doctor in a medium sized hospital with a husband and a couple of kids by now."  
"Are you sorry you have to take care of me?"  
"Of course not, Darien. You're very special to me."  
"I am?"  
"Of course. Didn't you know that?"  
"I figured you just put up with me."  
She smiled and laid her hand against his cheek. "I do put up with you, but I also worry about you when you're out on an assignment."  
He caught her hand as she tried to pull it away. Lightly, he kissed her fingers. She drew in a sharp breath, but didn't pull away.  
Taking this as encouragement, Darien leaned toward her and their lips met.  
This kiss, their first kiss, moved no mountains or did it set off fireworks. However, it marked a turning point in Darien and Claire's relationship.  
When they moved apart, Claire laid her head on his shoulder.  
For about fifteen minutes, they sat silently together. Darien had his arm around her and caressed her shoulder. For her part, Claire held his other hand and her thumb slowly rubbed his skin.  
Finally, Claire raised her head. "Listen," she said. "The rain has slowed down."  
They listened and Darien sighed, realizing she was right. He released her.  
"I should go." Her voice was just above a whisper.  
He nodded but remained silent.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Then she was gone.  
  



End file.
